


The Dog's Second Form

by HailForTheQueen



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cursed, Supernatural - Freeform, Transformation, after the curse, tag more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailForTheQueen/pseuds/HailForTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like cat has another form, so does the dog who, is currently Shigure. See what happens when a single transformation causes two worlds to collide and find out what Shigure will do in the middle of it all. Originally posted to Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be quite a long story. My chapters will most likely be short as I have a lot of art and schoolwork to do when I go back to school and I have a lot to do now however, they can be updated quickly if I get any type of feedback! This story isn't a cross between anything, it's just my imagination. It's about the dog's second form, kind of like how Kyo has a second form (his "true form") and probably a second curse that causes it, Shigure also has a second curse. You're just going to have to read it to find out more so yeah, enjoy! Or don't..
> 
> The OCs: Don't worry, they're really relevant and gives Shigure more of a past plus, it's not like he falls in love with a girl and that's definitely not what this is about.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but, later on, I will add characters of my own.

It was about five in the afternoon on what had been an unusually warm day for that time of year. As it was autumn, going onto winter, the sun had already started to set, small clouds lazily drifting across a sky decorated in a golden hue. A cool breeze swept through the woods and into the house through the half open verandah sliding doors.

For once, Shigure's house was actually in a state of what you may call "normal" but, for them, it was serenity. The kids (Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru and Momiji) all sat at the dining table, eating and conversing (and most importantly, not trying to kill each other) while, Hatori and Shigure sat on the chairs on the verandah smoking and talking quietly.

"So, how's work now that you're not looking after Akito-san twentyfour-seven?"

"I guess it's better. I wouldn't say easier as I now have to..." Hatori trailed off when he realised Shigure wasn't listening which, was strange as the dog thrived in talking to people and listening to his two best friends.

However, said dog was looking into the woods, frowning, cigarette smoke drifting into the sky as his hand froze, halfway between his lips and the arm of the chair. His eyes were searching for something that was just out of sight.

"Shigure?" Hatori raised an eyebrow, silently curious.

"Eh..?" Although he had replied, he was still staring into the trees, still unmoving.

"Shigure." The doctor leaned forward and snapped his fingers, hoping he would snap out of whatever kind of trance he was in.

"Huh? Oh, right, what makes you say it's easier?" He turned his attention back to Hatori.

"No, I said I _wouldn't_ say it's easier. Anyway, what were you looking for?" Hatori got straight to the point of his blazing curiosity, not bothering to explain things as trivial as what he said and what Shigure heard, however annoying it could be.

"Uhm, nothing,"

"No, it was definitely something. Is there someone there?" Hatori picked up his cup of tea and took a sip after he had put out his cigarette. After a couple moments without a reply, Hatori decided to say something else but, stopped himself when Shigure started _growling_. He was staring into the distance and _growling!_ Hatori was so surprised by this, all he could do for a moment was stare.

"Shigure, what is it?"

Hatori knew that, like a true dog, Shigure could sense danger before it happened and had proven it many times. He also knew that, when he first senses it, he can't quite put it into words so, either him or Aya (as they're experienced in it) has to talk to him until they know what it is.

Well, Hatori wasn't about to just wait for that danger to come closer than what he suspected was the treeline, before he started to question Shigure.

"Is it someone or some kind of living thing?"

Eyes still trained on the trees, and still growling, he nodded his head.

"Are there more than one?"

"Lots.."

"Do they want something?"

A mop of silky, jet-black hair gently danced as he shook his head.

"Someone?"

Shigure nodded.

Slight panic caused Hatori to falter before looking into the woods. "Who?"

Shigure turned his head to face Hatori who, in return met his eyes. The doctor could see the panic and anxiety and anger and maybe even fear bubbling beneath the dog's surface which came out in his voice when he finally replied.

"Me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own any of this, apart from the storyline...

"Shigure... What do they want from you?" Hatori had already risen to his feet in a slight rush to seek what little protection he could from behind the thin, rice paper doors.

"Shigure!" The urgency in Hatori's voice was so uncharacteristic, it made Shigure snap back to reality and stand up as well. "Long story..." He mumbled in reply before walking towards the doors, only pausing to look back and make sure Hatori was following.

"Shigure-!"

Too late, Shigure had already slipped through the half open doors. By the time Hatori had taken a minute to check that whatever was there, hadn't moved further than the trees and walked in, Shigure had already sat down at the end of the table, in between Haru and Kyo. Realising he wouldn't get the chance to talk until after dinner, Hatori sat at the opposite end of the table, facing Shigure. The fact that the dog wasn't immediately panicking and had chosen to sit and eat as calmly as possible was enough to reassure him that they were safe, even if only temporary, after all, Shigure would never put any of them in harm's way if he could help or prevent it and, if nothing else, he'd at least warn them.

Hatori sighed quietly enough for neither Yuki nor Momiji to hear which was for the best, he didn't really have it in him to make up a story and excuse for stress on the spot. Instead, he sat there, not bothering to smile after all, he never bothered before so, why now? Doing so would only make them suspicious that something, good or bad, had happened.

He waited for everyone to say thanks then started eating with them.

 

* * *

 

So far, dinner was going... okay. The teenagers chatted away whilst eating the delicious food Tohru had prepared for them all. No fights had been initiated nor arguments started however, Hatori looked up to Shigure to glare and glower in an almost childlike manner to no avail as, Shigure was too busy frowning and spacing out to realise.

It was only when everyone was close to the end of their meal that they heard the knock on the front door. Shigure instantly started growling again though, a lot more quietly so only Kyo and Yuki noticed, choosing to ignore it.

Another few knocks, louder this time.

"I wonder who that is," Momiji said, voicing his thoughts.

Tohru, being the considerate polite girl she was, moved first. "I'll get it! It could be Aya-san!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, he would've just walked in..." Yuki muttered, sweatdropping as he looked at the door that lead to the hallway.

As Tohru jumped up and hurried towards the door, Shigure just as quickly stopped her.

"What is it, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked, curious.

"Please don't answer the door..." He mumbled, looking away from everyone's gaze.

"Pardon me?" Apparently he hadn't been loud enough and no one had heard him. Well, Hatori was working things out for himself quietly, ever the observant one, watching as a more anxious side of Shigure was shown. It contrasted greatly to his usual bubbly and hyperactive personality, unnerving and causing the poor doctor an unnecessary amount of stress trying to work out what the problem was.

More knocks. They were loud, sharp and becoming aggressive.

"One moment!" She yelled, hoping it would reach the visitor's ears. "Let me just get that!" She added, smiling down at Shigure as she rushed out of the room and towards the impatient guest, leaving Momiji and Haru indifferently munching on food, a curious Kyo and Yuki looking at the door and an internally frantic Hatori, trying desperately to put broken pieces of an unknown puzzle together.

All six of them faintly heard the door open, an exchange of greetings and footsteps, one pair extremely light, the other almost intimidatingly heavy.

"Ah, Shigure-san? He says he's a friend of yours," out of Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori and Shigure, not one of them could tell if that second sentence was a statement or a question.

She sat down, smiling a tad uncertainly as a man walked into the room.

"Hello, Sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Hatori, Yuki, Momiji, Haru and Tohru could see was that the man was the same age as Shigure, if not, slightly younger. From what they could see past his plain white shirt shirt covered by a brown leather jacket and the jeans he wore, his body was slender and graceful. Though he had a mean looking expression and his presence in itself made the atmosphere crackle with tension and dread, he was quite handsome.

Nobody spoke, all but Shigure and Tohru staring at the young man as they tried to figure out the connection between him and the idiot dog they knew so well.

His face was heart-shaped with big, light blue eyes framed with thick blonde eyebrows. His nose was slightly broader and flatter than average and he had full, rosy lips set in a satisfied-for-causing-stress smirk that could irk even the most peaceful of people. The man had a chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones framed by a mop of chin-length, wavy blonde hair, a single streak of red running down the left side.

"May I sit?" The Man asked, walking towards the empty space on the floor, in between Hatori and Momiji.

"Of course!" Tohru practically yelled, smiling and waving her arms around apologetically.

"Thank you," he said, smiling warmly though, it didn't quite meet his cold, wintry eyes.

"Uhm, I was just about to put the plates away but you're more than welcome to some food I have prepared! I can go and get you some now if you-"

"That won't be necessary, my dear, I only came to talk to Shi-shi," he said chuckling, his gaze moving to ths dog at the end of the table to his right. The horrendous nickname and lack of honorifics seemingly friendly and showing how close they were to the kids however, sounding plain disrespectful and disgusting in Hatori and Shigure's ears.

"Don't call me something so vulgar," Shigure spat in disgust, grimacing at the nickname, the dishonorable name only making his anger build up more. His fuse was short and with each passing second it was burning out.

"Awh, don't be like that, _Shi-shi_ ," he replied, looking straight into those alluring chocolate brown eyes.

In a sudden fit of blind rage towards the aggravating man, Shigure slammed his fists into the table, shaking the few bowls and plates around him that Tohru had not been able to collect in the first trip to the kitchen. "Don't provoke me!" He snapped, his voice uncharacteristically angry.

Everyone but the Man looked to the dog in surprise, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Not once had they ever seen him so visibly outraged at one person which, in turn made them even more uncertain than they already were of what to make of the Man.

Hatori, ever the cool-headed and intelligent one, sensed the growth of tension in the air around them. He didn't like the way this man was making Shigure react, who was always one to keep up a unbothered and deceiving facade, and he certainly did not appreciate the atmosphere he had created with his presence and the few sentences he'd spoken so, decided to speak up. "Oi, stop being so exasperating,"

The focus was now shifted to the doctor, who was never one to speak out unless it directly concerned or affected him.

"I prefer the term 'provoking',"

"What did you come here for?" The Dragon snapped, impatience worn thin enough to snap. He glared at the Man through narrowed muddy green eyes, framed by furrowed eyebrows.

All eyes were back to the strange visitor, shining with curiosity amongst wariness.

"Hmm... I could explain that to you all, or..." He looked at the seven faces with a smirk twisting his plump, pink lips.

Shigure started growling once again, sensing the danger.

"Or I could just get on with it." He rose from his sitting position under the gaze of seven pairs of eyes, walking past Momiji and Haru, towards Shugure, who had also risen. The two were face to face as the Man spoke. "Sensei." He quickly pulled his fist back and swung it forward, aiming between Shigure's eyes.

As if anticipating the move, Shigure's hand shot up, containing the first in one of his own. The Man smirked at this, pulling his hand from the grip with some difficulty and at the same time, using his free fist to aim a punch at his stomach, only for it to be blocked by the dog's knee.

He stopped to view everyone's expressions.

Momiji had stood and moved to cower behind Hatori, allowing Haru to scoot backwards and away from the beginning of the fight. Yuki and Kyo were watching, slightly wide-eyed and perplexed, even Tohru had stopped clearing away the bowls and plates to look on with eyes filled with worry.

The Man chuckled lightly at the sight, bending over to pick up the empty bowl within his reach. He scanned the room and, deciding on a target, threw the bowl at Tohru's head. Her eyes widened and her face paled, he mouth opening to let out a scream but being cut off as Kyo pushed her legs with such force she tumbled to the ground, out of the way and into Kyo's lap. Instead of hitting it's target, the bowl flew through the rice paper wall, shattering as gravity played it's toll and forced it to the kitchen floor.

Shigure turned from Tohru and his broken wall to the smirking Man, who had backed up to the wall, next to his book case. The blonde plucked one of the books and launched it at the dog, laughing.

"Come one, _puppy_ ," he barked, his voice tough and filled with malice and amusement.

Something in Shigure finally snapped and against better judgement, he advanced. He launched himself at the man, soaring through the air as a purple shimmering shawl of opaque mist whirl-pooled around his body, transforming him into a large, black wolf, straddling the Man with his strong limbs, sharp claws extended.

That elicited quite the reaction from the six left at the table.

A gasp escaped past Tohru's lips as she burrowed into Kyo's arms who looked completely dumbfounded along with Momiji who was whimpering into the back of a startled but knowing Hatori. Haru raised an eyebrow though, the questions and surprise swirled in his mind.

Ignoring their reactions, Shigure bared pearly white blades and snapped them in the Man's amused face though he had broken out into a cold sweat, ahead slowly rolling down his forehead.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat your guests, _Sensei_?" He asked, sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! Done! Hope you liked it, I'm jumping straight into the story! Till next time ;-)


End file.
